Untitled Review to suggest
by Foxxfire
Summary: Argh .. well, this fanfiction .. doesn't really have a 'topic', I suppose .. Though perhaps a topic will arise soon.
1. Feh

Heyyyy, everyone! Erm .. I'm .. a .. person, I suppose. *sighs heavily, sweatdropping.*  
  
Anyway, I'm here to .. tell you my fanfiction about Inuyasha & Kagome! Well, actually, it's also a little bit Inu/Kikyo. Oh, don't kill mee! *ducks spears and other weapons chucked at her by the Inu/Kag fans.* It's all Kagome & Inu in the end!! I swear!  
  
*Angry mob drops their weapons.*  
  
I'm not going to say anymore, however. The plot line is revealed in the summary of this story .. I bet you already know that. *sweatdrops again.*  
  
Anyway, I'm gonna start the Default Chapter now. Or whatever it's called.  
  
(Quick note: I haven't seen much of Inuyasha yet, I've only seen a few episodes. So PLEASE do NOT throw any weapons at me.)  
  
Disclaimer (betcha you didn't see this coming): I do NOT own Inu-boy over here .. *snaps fingers and Inuyasha appears, soon followed by Kagome.*  
  
Inuyasha: Where the *BLEEP* am I? And what the *BLEEP* is with all these *BLEEP* bleeps!?  
  
Kagome: Oh, shut up, dog-boy, it's funny to hear you saying 'bleep.'  
  
Inuyasha: Why you *BLEEPING BLEEP*-!  
  
Foxx: When you swear, Inuyasha, it bleeps, because there are kids reading this .. Like Shippo, for example. *snaps fingers, and Shippou appears.*  
  
Shippou: Hey .. Where am I?  
  
Foxx: You're here!  
  
Shippou: Where?  
  
Foxx: .. Nevermind that.  
  
  
  
*Okay, the story begins with ..  
  
  
  
The sun's rays poured through the windows of the Higurashi Shrines, filling the room with bright light. A girl the age of seventeen laid on her stomach in a queen-sized bed, clearly asleep. Her messy black hair covered most of her face, allowing only the girl's closed eyelids to be seen. Beneath them, chocolate brown eyes stared into darkness.  
  
Kagome rolled around, falling face-first into the floor.  
  
"Unnnh?" she murmured sleepily, raising her fists and attempting to rub sleep off her eyes. Sitting up, she looked to her clock. "Oh, it's only 7:56 .." the girl thought, then bolted upright.  
  
"7:56!!" Kagome screamed, jumping to her feet. "I'm LAAATE!" she yelled, practically tearing off her clothes and changing into her school uniform. The young woman ran downstairs, rushing to gather her stuff.  
  
"Whoa!" Her younger sibling, an eight-year-old boy named Sota, yelled when his sister nearly ran him over. "What's the hurry?" he asked, grabbing hold of Kagome's arm.  
  
"What's the hurry?! I'm LAAATE! DOH!" she screamed, jerking her arm out of Sota's reach.  
  
"Sis - It's Saturday."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's Saturday. You know, the weekend?"  
  
"Oh .." she frowned, dropping her bag and nearly collapsing onto the couch. "You could've told me earlier, Sota."  
  
"I would've; but you were going waaaaay too fast." Her sibling replied.  
  
Sighing heavily, Kagome headed toward the door.  
  
"I'm gonna go for a walk." she muttered, shoving herself outside.  
  
Once there, Kagome strolled toward the deserted park nearby, crossing the street.  
  
BEEEEEEEEP!!  
  
"What the -?" Kagome turned her head. A red Corvette was heading her way, showing no signs of stopping. She tried her best to scream, but was unable to, however. She soon fainted half a second before the car screeched to a halt, stopping a mere inch away from the girl.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"How much longer?" A voice from far away whined ..  
  
"I dunno," a second answered.  
  
"Aww, wake her up! I want a playmate!"  
  
"Shut up for a moment, will ya! I think she's waking up .."   
  
Kagome Higurashi groaned. Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing two blurred figures - one, a tall one with silver - no, gray - no, white hair, and the other, a short one, whom she considered a kid no older than seven. She blinked up at them, let out a feeble 'who are you', and fell back onto the pillow in the bed. Her eyelids were closed shut. She was able to hear the things that were happening, however.  
  
"C'mon - C'MON, get out!" a voice snapped.  
  
"No! I wanna see the girl!" the childish voice retorted.  
  
"GET OUT! The human girl probably needs rest!"  
  
'Human' girl? What? thought Kagome, frowning slightly.  
  
"Well, why do YOU get to stay with her?"  
  
"Because, this is MY room! Not to mention my HOUSE!"  
  
"Well -! Well .. uh .."  
  
"GET OUT!" and with that, Kagome heard a door bang shut.  
  
Still groaning, the teen lifted her head.  
  
"Wh-where am I? A-and .. wh-who are you ..?" she enquired groggily, eyes blinking into focus.  
  
Kagome was now able to see the boy before her clearly. He looked to be about her age, and wore old-fashioned clothing.A baseball hat was messily placed on his head.  
  
She blinked. He was cute .. (A/N: I hate people who judge by looks.)  
  
"What are you staring at!?" He snapped, bringing the girl back into the real world.He was cute, but feisty .. ugh.  
  
"Where am I?" she repeated, rubbing her head.  
  
"Well, you're in my house."  
  
"How'd I .. How'd I get here? I was on the road, and a car was heading my way, and -"  
  
She felt a hand on her mouth, muffling her voice.  
  
"Shut up for a second, wench." The boy said rudely.  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth, but decided to obey.  
  
Once the boy removed his hand from her mouth, the girl muttered softly: "I'm Kagome."  
  
She could have sworn that his cap moved.  
  
"Inuyasha," he answered, almost in a low growl.  
  
"Nice to meet you .."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Anyway, how'd I get here?"  
  
"I brought you here." he murmured. "There was nobody else on the road."  
  
"Oh! Well, thank you!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
(A/N: Well, how was that for a story beginning? Huh? :D  
  
Btw, I'm pretty new at this, so don't yell if I make an original char be OOC. Or something. Ta - ta! Or whatever. ;P) 


	2. Meeting Shippou

Disclaimer: WAH! I don't own Inu-boy and gang! ;.; -sobbing.-  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting Shippou  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha??"  
  
"What, wench?"  
  
"My name's not 'wench.'"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Anyway, who was that .. er, kid?"  
  
"Shippou, the brat."  
  
"HEY!" a muffled voice just outside the door called, causing Kagome to jump. "I am iNOT/i a brat!!!" The door flung open and a small boy walked inside, glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"Are too!" Inu retorted, picking up the boy by what seemed to be his tail.  
  
... His itail?/i  
  
"AHH! KAWAII!" Kagome screamed, leaping up and lunging toward Shippou, causing him to scream as well.  
  
"Will you two shut the damned hell up!?" Inuyasha yelled, causing both of them to stop. "You're getting really noisy!!"  
  
"Gomen, Inuyasha," (A/N: Am I correct in assuming that 'gomen' means 'sorry?') Kagome whispered, releasing the small boy.  
  
Shippou sighed, and fell backwards onto the floor. "I'm Shippou!" he said, grinning at Kagome. "And you're Kagome, right?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Nice to meet you!" he giggled, tackling the girl. (?)  
  
"HEY!" Kagome yelled in slight alarm, then lifted the boy off her. "Unfair! By the way .. are you a hanyou?" she enquired, blinking at him.  
  
"No; I'm a youkai!" he grinned at her, watching Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye (who was looking islightly/i jealous of the little boy.) Taking this as an opportunity to tease him, Shippou smiled and turned his attention to the hanyou. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? Want to be in my place?" he said mischeviously.  
  
Inuyasha blushed bright pink, turning away from the two. "Feh!" he grumbled, still blushing.  
  
Shippou laughed; Kagome looked somewhat confused. "Huh?"  
  
"Inu likes Kagome!" Shippou teased, rolling off Kagome.  
  
Both parties blushed slightly at this. Kagome turned away from the two, while Inuyasha grumbled and slammed Shippou face-first onto the floor.  
  
"OWWW!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(A/N: Yeah, yeah .. I know, this chapter was WAY too short. I promise that, to anyone who's reading this, I'll make a longer one! :D) 


End file.
